myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonforce Deck
This deck is a "Pure Dragon" deck, which is combining the strength of many other Dragon decks, but focuses to swarm the field with Dragon monsters which are capable to lock down the opponent's deck perfectly, or to deal massive damage. (The deck is still not perfected yet). Deck Bio I've wanted to make a dragon deck that can compete with the best decks in the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG world. This deck is very flexible in Mach Duels, you can easily change the deck's focus with a good Side Deck. The best way to swarm the field with dragon monsters is to get''' Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon''' on the field. Mirage Dragon, Horus, the Black Flame Dragon LV8 and Prime Material Dragon is for locking down spell/trap cards, and some cards which can destroy monsters on the field. Red-Eyes Wyvern is for bringing back Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon quickly to the field. The main problem in every dragon deck is, that the deck can easily get stuck if we have too many high level dragon cards in our hand. Totem Dragon can help with this this problem effectively. To bring out Totem Dragon early, Masked Dragon is the best way to do it. Exploder Dragon works well in this deck. You can re-use him again and again with Red-Eyes. You can get on the field many low level dragons with Masked Dragon's Effect, such as Armed Dragon LV3, Exploder Dragon, or Twin-Headed Behemoth. Horus, The Black Flame Dragon LV6 is uneffected by spell cards, so you can attack when Sword of Revealing Light, Messenger of Piece, or Level Limit Area B are in play and cards like Smashing Ground and Lightning Vortex won't destroy it. Solidarity is very good in one-type decks. If your graveyard consists of only dragons, all your dragon's on the field get +800ATK. Brain Control '''makes good tribute fodder for your high-level dragons. '''Card Destruction and Hand Destruction helps you get rid of a bad hand since your hand will occasionally be filled with high level dragons. It also helps you get Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon on the field easier. Royal Decree is good for supporting Horus to get a complete lockdown. If you use Graverobber's effect, you will gain 2000 life points if you have Prime Meterial Dragon on the field becase of its effect. United We Stand works great in this deck, because Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's swarms the field, giving you a major ATK boost for every monster you control. Cold Wave is the best in early game, when you have a'' Red-Eyes'' Darkness Metal Dragon and some Dragons in your hand. Future Fusion combined with Five-Headed Dragon, is for getting Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Horus, The Black Flame Dragon LV6 and Prime Material Dragon quick to the field. When you use Future Fusion, try to choose Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern and use Red-Eyes Wyvern's effect to special summon ''Red-Eyes'' Darkness Metal Dragon at the end phase. ''If you still have five dragons in your graveyard from Future Fusion, you can use '''Dragon's Mirror '''to summon Five-Headed Dragon immediately.' Creature Swap is for an extra damage at a battlephase. Use it when Totem Dragon or Masked Dragon, and an other monster is in face-up position on your field. Since this deck contains several different leveled monsters, Reasoning is very effective. Mirror Force, Torrential Tribute,' Mystical Space Typhoon', Giant Trunade and Heavy Storm are staples in every deck giving you means of card destruction. Starlight Road 'stops threats such as Torrential Tribute and Lightning Vortex from destroying your dragons if you don't have a Prime-Meterial Dragon/Dark Bribe with you. Card List ''Here is an example for this deck. Every card is recommended, except the x ones. ''20 Monster cards | 14 Spell Cards | 6 Trap Cards'' x -changeable cards ''Monster Cards:'' *1x Horus, The Black Flame Dragon LV8 *1x Tyrant dragon x *3x Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *3x Prime Material Dragon *2x Horus, The Black Flame Dragon LV6 *2x Red-Eyes Wywern *2x Mirage Dragon x *3x Masked Dragon x *1x Exploder Dragon *2x Totem Dragon ''Spell Cards:'' *1x Brain Control *1x Card Destruction x *1x Creature Swap *1x Future Fusion *1x Dragons Mirror x *1x Smashing Ground x *1x Giant Trunade *1x Hand Descruction x *1x Heavy Storm *1x Mystical Space Typhoon *1x Reasoning *1x Solidarity *1x Swords of Revealing Light x *1x United We Stand '''Trap Cards: *2x Dark Bribe *1x Graverobber *1x Mirror Force *1x Torrential Tribute *1x Starlight Road Extra Cards: *1x Five-Headed Dragon *1x Stardust Dragon Usable Card Combos For the Side Deck *Gold Sarcophagus (Helps you get Red-Eyes early) *Solemn Judgement *Bottomless Trap Hole *Mausoleum of the Emperor *White Night Dragon *Book of Moon *Stamping Destruction (Replaces Mystical Space Typhoon) *Foolish Burial *White-Horned Dragon *Trade-In Category:dragon deck Category:lockdown Category:equip Category:special summon Category:monster swarm